Gijinka Force
by Col. Sayaka Miki
Summary: The Sinnoh government assembles an international anti-terrorism task force led by Major Galahad, a by-the-book Gallade. His team? An insubordinate Gardevoir, a slothful Mawile, a voyeuristic Whimsicott, a naive Lilligant, and the princess of Kalos. Their mission; to hunt down and eliminate a ring of Legendary terrorist organizers. (Gijinka AU, title subject to change)
1. Major Galahad

_"President Aboma said in his address to the United Nations today that peace talks in the Kanto and Johto regions have fallen through, and that if key delegates from the Kalos region do not step up we may be entering another period of war..."_

"Name?"

"Galahad."

"Go right in, he's waiting for you."

Galahad, a Gallade dressed in a military uniform, took one last look at the television in the corner of the room before opening the door and stepping into a large room. He closed the door behind him and took a moment to scope out the room. Tall bookshelves lined the walls on either side, all the way down to the wide single pane of glass at the far end. The purpose behind the endless books contained in the room eluded him, but he didn't mind. It was at the other end of the room, seated at a heavy wooden desk, that his appointment waited for him.

He walked the length of the room, stopping right in front of the desk, and saluted. "General, reporting as ordered."

The General, an aged Garchomp, looked up at him and squinted. "Major, I've heard good things about you. Have a seat." Galahad did as he was told, and the General continued. "Your record is spotless, top of your class, and highly decorated. You're just the 'mon I need."

"Sir?" This was starting to sound like he was being given a mission of some sort.

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not far off, but this isn't a mission. You've been recommended for a special assignment. I'm not going to pull you in without you first signing the papers, so I need you to understand what the deal is beforehand. Without giving out anything top secret, that is." The General sat back in his chair and took a deep breath. "Okay, so the deal is that we want you to lead an elite team, a multi-regional special task force. The Hoenn, Unova, and Kalos regions have all signed off on this and will be contributing some of their best to the team. Two from Hoenn and two from Unova. We had to give up a second spot for Sinnoh just for you to be in charge, so don't complain when you're outnumbered. Kalos also has only one joining, and I'm not aware of why they agreed to that so don't even ask."

When the explanation stopped there, Galahad figured there was nothing left but for him to ask if there was nothing left. "Sir, is that it?"

"Yes."

"You want me to lead a special operations team."

The General nodded. "Exactly. Further details will be made available the minute you agree and sign the non-disclosure agreement."

There was genuinely no reason to decline in Galahad's mind. "Do you have the paper with you, sir?"

He was handed the paper quite readily, and quickly read over it to make sure. There was nothing outside of the usual wording he would expect, telling him that if he gave away any secrets to anyone the government would not be liable for any disappearances that may befall him, stuff like that. He found the line where he had to sign his name. He reached into his uniform and took out his pen, signing his full name on the line. It was much longer than just 'Galahad' of course, but no one used their full name outside of legal documents anymore.

He handed the paper back to the General, who looked over it for a moment before filing it away in his desk. "Good choice, Major. Now to explain. This is an anti-terrorism task force, and you will be taking missions into the heart of active live fire zones as well as more covert operations inside population centers, even friendly ones. Your goal, in the long run, is to take out a network of the highest ranking leaders of the terrorist world. All of them are a special kind of dangerous. The public at large is only aware of them as legends and myths. Take them out or bring them in, that's your call in the moment. For now, though, you need to go get your team together. After that, you'll be given missions as they come up. You're booked for a flight to Hoenn in fifteen minutes. Don't miss it."

* * *

 ** _"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!"_**

This was embarrassing. Galahad had followed directions to where he would find the first member of his team, who he was quite pleased to hear was a Gardevoir. A female Gardevoir, in fact. The place and state in which he found her completely reversed his optimism. She sat at a table in a bar, across from a smashed-looking Shiftry, downing glass after glass of some drink that he wouldn't touch if his life depended on it. It was probably made from one of the less-than-helpful types of berries. He waited through another drink, which the Shiftry couldn't finish, then approached the Gardevoir as she was receiving the benefits of her victory.

He leaned down beside her. "Is your name Gwenevere?"

She took notice of him very suddenly. "Oh... maybe." Swaying back and forth in her seat and slurring her words together were about all the hints he needed.

"Okay, you're confused. Why don't we step outside a moment." He helped her up and supported her out of the building, and she went along with it. Once they were outside, he asked again. "You are Gwenevere, right? That's your name?"

She sighed. "Yes, that's me. And you can let go now." He let go, watching her standing just fine on her own. She wasn't even swaying anymore. "And I don't get confused that easy." She turned and eyed him more closely. "A Gallade in a Sinnoh Major's uniform. This is about that, uh... that task force thing?"

He nodded. "I'm here to take you back to the base, and then I need to get the other Hoenn member. After that, we're headed to Unova. Hopefully, we can be out of here by tonight."

"Sounds good." She squinted up at the sky. "Yeah... in the base sounds good. It's too bright out here. You got a car or something?"

Galahad looked over at the black government issue vehicle right beside them. "Yes." He opened the back door for her. "Seriously, it's too bright? You're the one drinking in the middle of the day."

"Is it?" She looked up at the sky again, searching for the sun. "Oh well. That's what happens on leave."

"Get in the car."

"Okay, okay." She complied, sitting down in the back of the car. He went around and got in the front. She leaned forward as he was starting the vehicle up. "And it's just Gwen. Gwenevere takes longer to say, it's weird to spell, and sounds pretentious."


	2. Gijinka Force One

Galahad watched the smug Mawile across from him very carefully. They were seated in a library, where he had found her, and she was just finishing up her book before they would leave. He wasn't the least bit happy about waiting around like this, but she wasn't going to leave otherwise. It wasn't like he could argue with a Fairy-type.

She slammed the book closed suddenly, proclaiming loudly. "Done! What were we talking about? The base? I remember my briefing, but I didn't think I'd be taking orders from a walking onion."

He looked down at himself. He didn't think he looked like an onion. "Listen, Mio, we've got a lot of work to do, still half the team to put together, and a flight out of Hoenn to catch tonight. We really don't have time to waste."

Standing up and putting her book back on the shelf, she picked out another one. "The way I see it, we've got until tonight to waste. The flight doesn't leave until then, right."

He stood up as well, blocking her path back to her seat. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't be there and well prepared when it's time to go." She fixed him with a cold stare, and the growling sound that came from behind her back sent his mind into panic mode, but he stood his ground. "Lieutenant, this is a direct order from your commanding officer. We're heading back to base right now."

She slammed the book back into the shelf. "Fine." Pushing past him, she stormed out the exit. He caught her 'ponytail' snapping angrily at the air behind her as she left.

* * *

Galahad looked down the stairs to the runway. Behind him, Gwen and Mio were still sleeping. They didn't want to bother getting up for what was supposed to be a short stop on their journey. He thought it was bad form for them to assume it would take him a short time to gather their Unova teammates after they personally made gathering them take as long as possible. He knew they would be trouble. He just couldn't imagine how much trouble the entire team would be. He stepped down the stairs and started the walk over to the empty hangar where he was told the next two were waiting.

He was pleasantly surprised to see a young Lilligant standing out front, clutching her bags in front of her and smiling brightly. She was properly dressed in her uniform, smartly done up and recently ironed. He stopped in front of her and saluted. She saluted back, beaming happily. She would have been the picture perfect soldier if taking her hand off her bags in order to salute hadn't caused the bags to fall to the pavement.

"Oh! Oh dear..." She went about re-gathering her belongings, then smiled at him. "I'll just... get on the plane then?"

He nodded. "That will be all for now, Lieutenant." She dashed off, leaving him to deal with the other Unova soldier. This one wasn't going to be as easy. "Lieutenant Willow."

The fluffy Whimsicott was laying on a beach blanket set out on the asphalt, sunglasses covering her eyes and her hands behind her head. She wasn't wearing her uniform. She wasn't wearing _anything_. He hoped to all hope that this was not something he would have to put up with on duty. Unfortunately, it looked like she hadn't heard him. It actually looked like she was asleep, and he didn't want to be seen shouting at naked women while wearing the uniform of his country. He reached out his foot and nudged her side. She didn't move, so he nudged harder.

She bolted upright, shouting and sending the sunglasses flying off her face. "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" She froze, glanced around, spotted him and quickly stood up. "Uhh... hi."

He let out a long sigh. "And what, pray tell, do you think this looks like?"

She patted herself down, realized she was in the nude, and leaned down to pick up her things. She slung her bag over one shoulder and her blanket over the other. "This looks like... I wasn't sleeping, okay. I was... just maintaining my tan. I got lost in thought and didn't hear you saying... what you were saying."

"Where is your uniform, Lieutenant Willow?"

She looked lost for a second, then brightened up. "Ah, yes, my uniform. That's in my bag. Right here." She grinned, like she had passed that test. "I got it right here."

Galahad closed his eyes. He felt a headache coming on. "Just... just get on the plane."

She saluted smartly, or stupidly. "Yessir!"

He followed her aboard, closing the door behind him. Stepping into the cabin, where they were set up for the trip, he took a moment to look over his team. Mio was sleeping at the back, wrapped up in a sleeping bag, but the others were all awake and up front. He decided it was time to get them all acquainted. They would need to know each other if they were going to work together.

"Someone wake Lieutenant Mio." Gwen responded by grabbing a pen and throwing it behind her. It bounced off Mio's forehead, and she opened her eyes. Galahad wasn't happy with the method, but he was content with the results. "Alright, I'm going to let the pilot know it's time for us to take off. We'll be headed for Kalos, and then we're straight into our first mission. I want you all awake." He glared back at Mio. "Responsive." He turned to glare at Gwen. "And properly attired." The last glare was for Willow.

Mio was the only one to reply. "I'm properly tired. Does that count?"

"Introduce yourselves. I'll be back in a minute." He turned and left.

There was a moment of silence, and then Mio again. "If I'm going to be awake _and_ responsive, I'm going to need more sleep. Keep your conversations to a dull roar." She promptly covered her head with a pillow, signalling that no one would be getting any more talk out of her.

Willow jumped up and down, causing her breasts to bounce all over. "This is going to be so much fun! Squad for life!"

Gwen looked up as tiny cotton balls started drifting through the air in front of her. "How did you ever pass basic training, let alone get picked for this mission?"

"Can you, uh... please put something on now?"

Willow looked over at the Lilligant, who was seated across from Gwen. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

She stood up and saluted, then offered her hand for Willow to shake. "Second Lieutenant Anasthasia, Unova Intelligence Center."

Willow embellished an overenthusiastic salute and slapped her hand into the shake, catching Anasthasia completely off guard. "First Lieutenant Willow, Unova Airborne Brigade. I'm a paratrooper."

"I know... what the Airborne Brigade is. I just expected... well... more discipline from one of their soldiers."

"Come again?"

Anasthasia was clearly exasperated. "Well, I mean, you're naked. On a military plane. In front of officers from two other nations. Soon to be three. You could cover up just a little. Couldn't you?"

"Huh..." Willow turned and walked a few steps away, then turned back. "I'm sorry, I thought you said you were Military Intelligence, not Military Police. Why don't you just f-"

"Hey!" Gwen pulled out her earphones and held them up, letting the music spill out into the cabin. "You guys hear that? That's Volbeat. My favorite band. I can't hear this song over your yammering. Now, I happen to have caught that you're both Lieutenants. That's good, cause you know what that means?" They shook their heads. "That means that I, _Captain_ Gwenevere, am second in command of this unit. As your superior officer, I'm ordering the both of you to can it. Now! Sit down and shut up."

Galahad returned to find Willow sullenly dressing herself, and the other two sitting around and staring out the windows. Mio was still asleep. He straightened his uniform and sat down. At least it didn't look like they were at each other's throats.


	3. Plus One Princess

Arriving at Kalos, Galahad found himself ushered into an office where the general that would be their Kalos correspondent was waiting with the final member of their team. The general was a fat Gogoat, heavily decorated and wearing every single one of his medals while seated in his office in private. Galahad knew that Kalos hadn't been in a major war in hundreds of years, so the validity and the value of these medals was in serious question. More importantly, however, was the completely inexperienced and newly graduated Lieutenant standing at attention beside the general's desk. He knew who she was, he just hadn't come prepared for her to be on his team.

The general, whose name was Maneaux, didn't even bother to stand. He motioned at the young Lieutenant. "Here she is. Take good care of her."

Galahad shook his head in disbelief. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm just not one for pranks."

"No prank, Major. We made a deal, and now you have to uphold your government's side of it."

"I don't understand. I was told your government agreed to only take one spot on the team, but you can't possibly intend to fill that spot with-"

"The Princess made the arrangement herself. She'll be your final member."

Galahad look at the girl, standing proudly in her uniform. He could already see the court martial he'd get into when she inevitably died. There was no way she was prepared for the sort of missions they would be taking. He doubted she'd ever seen combat. She was trying too hard to keep looking straight ahead, but was finding it difficult not to look back at him as he sized her up.

The general grunted, pointing to the door. "Don't just stand there. Be on your way."

With a defeated sigh, Galahad saluted. "Yes sir." He turned and walked out, hoping against hope that she wouldn't follow and someone else would just end up with his team somewhere along the way somehow. Between all the problematic personalities he now had to deal with, she would probably be the best, but her inexperience was a serious issue.

She caught up with him and began to step in time with him. "Thank you for accepting me as part of your team, sir. And may I just say that I am pleased as punch to be a part of this program."

He figured it couldn't hurt to check. "How much combat have you seen, Lieutenant?"

"I have studied over one hundred hours of front line footage, and I graduated at the top of my officers' class just last week. I won't let you down, sir."

"Oh boy. You do know what you've signed yourself up for, right?"

She nodded. "Covert counter-terrorism. We fight bad guys."

"And you're fully prepared for this? What can you do?"

"I've been told I'd make a good command officer."

He shook his head. "You're not taking my job. At least not yet, and we have a captain as second in command."

"Oh... well, right. Of course." She gave it a moment of thought, then gave a different answer. "I make for a good intelligence officer."

He stopped walking just inside the door to the Kalos Military Command building and turned to her. "We have our intelligence, operator, sniper, sapper and wheelman. What are you?"

She was starting to look uncomfortable. "I, uh... um... I can do all of those things."

"Jack of all trades, Lieutenant. Master of none. That makes you the grunt. I won't be giving you special treatment, and you can't expect the others to either. You made the deal to be the only team member from Kalos, and that means you're not our princess." He stepped out of the building, heading to the jeep that was waiting for them and got in the back.

She climbed in beside him. "I don't expect special treatment. I just want to be treated the same way the rest of the men are." He suddenly decided to not tell her that the team consisted of five females and himself. She continued. "I have top marks in every subject, so I think I can handle myself in a situation."

"Really, Lieutenant?" The jeep started moving and she lost her balance, nearly falling out the back. He reached out and grabbed the front of her uniform, pulling her back into her seat. "Which situation is that? Listen, I imagine you think you're unmatched in the classroom, but any classrooms you're going to be in from now on either have people shooting at you from outside, people shooting at you from in the same room, civilian children that you need to protect, or a bomb that needs to be defused. And I'm not promising it won't be all of that at once."

"Sorry, sir. I'll try to keep up."

He let the conversation fall into silence until they arrived at the plane. To his surprise, the entire team was waiting patiently inside. They were dressed in their uniforms, awake, and alert. Except for Mio, who was still working on her coffee. They noticed when he arrived, the new lieutenant in tow, and stood when he walked toward them.

Gwen took a deep breath, then started. "We just received the call. We're deploying immediately. We'll get details in the air."

"Good." No time to sit back and relax, not that he'd expected a vacation. "Captain Gwenevere, Lieutenant Anasthasia, Lieutenant Willow, Lieutenant Mio, this is Lieutenant Diana. She'll be joining us."

Gwen nodded to her. "Just call me Gwen."

Beside her, Anasthasia did the same. "Ana for short."

Mio grumbled. "It's too early for exchanging names."

Willow finished off. "And I'm Willow. Please don't shorten it to 'Will' or 'Low'. I will not tolerate it."

Diana calmly walked over and started shaking their hands, saying hello. Galahad went to tell the pilot that they were ready to move. As they took off and the plane turned East, they all began to take interest in their direction. Galahad returned, and Gwen sidled up to him.

"This is not the direction I was expecting. Where are we headed?"

"Get used to surprises. We're heading for Fiore."


End file.
